


Crying Over You

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Felching, Gift Fic, Infidelity, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is married, but it doesn't stop Glenn from wanting him, or having him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenCurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from QueenCurphy: "Daryl as a married man, having an affair with Glenn. AU obviously, maybe Glenn likes to be risky and tempts Daryl into fucking him when his wife's due home." I hope I filled it ok. :)

“Jesus Christ baby, my wife's gonna be home any minute.”

Glenn used to think he was someone who was a good person, ethical. Sure, he's slept with loads of people, but he was always clear with his intentions, and never stepped on anyone else's toes. Then he met Daryl. 

“What, are you saying you don't wanna fuck me?” He can make himself sound so bratty, so needy, so irresistible. Glenn knows all of Daryl's buttons, and can push them like no one else. He wonders if Daryl's wife is the same way, if she knows how to drive him so crazy that he can't stop himself. She must, otherwise the redneck wouldn't have married her. 

So he sits on top of Daryl, moving his ass against the older man's groin until he can feel him get hard.

“No baby, you know I always wanna fuck ya, but-”

Glenn give him a pout, knowing full well that the older man loves it when he acts like this, like a petulant, spoiled slut. Because really, that's what he becomes when he gets together with him. “Then fuck me. I didn't get enough of your cock. C'mon, you didn't give your slut enough of your cock.”

“Shit, you got plenty.” Daryl smacks his ass hard before squeezing it. “You had it down yer throat long enough.”

Glenn makes a soft, purr-like noise in his throat and rocks into the touch of the older man's hand. They're half dressed, him in his t-shirt and boxer briefs, the black ones that Daryl said he likes and insists on him wearing when they meet like this. Daryl has his a-line shirt on, and that's it. 

“I want more.” 

**

“Glenn, I know I shouldn't say anything.” 

“Then don't Maggie, fuck.” Glenn peels the label off of his bottle of beer. The heat inside the bar is making the glass sweat, and the label is going to fall off anyway. The brunette sitting across from him raises her hands in frustration.

“You know what? Fuck you. You're the one sitting here glum as hell, I'm just trying to let you in on the truth of the matter.” She takes a swig of her beer. The way she cuts through the bullshit is why they're friends, and why they're talking. Or at least, used to. Since Daryl, Glenn doesn't feel like sharing much. He knows what his friends think of it. 

“Glenn's sleeping with a married man, can you believe it?”

It's not his fault that the older man spotted him from across that shitty bar. It wasn't his fault that he spoke to him so nice, and made him feel good just from the talking. It wasn't his fault that they ended up in the back of Daryl's truck, and that when Daryl sucked his cock it made him cum so hard he thought he was going to pass out. Since then, it's been secrets and whispers, sneaking and stealing hours where they could. 

No one gets it, because they don't know the man. They don't see how he looks at Glenn when they're alone together. They just see the creeping, and think they know the whole story from that. Glenn hates that so much.

**

Glenn knows how to get Daryl going. All it takes is a sultry look, biting his lower lip, a well placed touch.

“C'mon, don't you wanna fuck me? Don't you wanna have your cock in me one last time before I leave?” He lowers his lids, then looks at the man underneath him on the queen-sized bed in the charming, middle class bedroom. Their bedroom. Not theirs, Daryl and Glenn's. Theirs, Daryl and his wife's. Glenn refuses to think of her name. 

“What do you want? My mouth again? You can fuck my mouth all you want. Or do you want my ass? Or both, one after the other, after the other?” He leans down for a kiss, flicking his tongue over the older man's lips. “You can have whatever you want.”

“Fuck.” Daryl rolls him over onto his stomach. They were resting up from the first round, which had Glenn on his knees with the older man's cock down his throat, followed by Daryl doing the same for him. “Want that sweet ass this time. Oh baby, yer reckless.”

It's an odd moment of truth in what is essentially a relationship based on lies.

 

**

“What the hell do you want out of this thing anyway?” Maggie throws a peanut at him, which lands on his Batman t-shirt and bounces off. “What's the end game bro?”

“I don't know.” Glenn shrugs. “I'm just having fun.”

“Wow, you must be in Egypt, 'cause you are knee-deep in De-Nile.” The brunette hails down the waitress. Another round. This time tequila. “I need something harder if I'm gonna sit here and play therapist for your dumb ass. P.s., you're paying tonight.”

“Whatever.” Glenn finishes his beer. It tastes lousy, but it's cheap, and it's getting him pleasantly buzzed.

**

Daryl likes to fuck him on the bed that he shares with his wife. It squeaks and creaks as they do it, and Glenn's pretty sure that that's real fucked up, but he doesn't care. Not when the older man is fucking him from behind, one arm snaked around his chest to hold him still as his hips snap and thrust against his ass. They never do it with a condom anymore, which is stupid and reckless, but it's the closest thing to intimacy that Glenn can get out of this situation. 

“Fuck!” Glenn has to be conscious of his breathing, otherwise he'd pass out. “Fuck my ass, oh god fuck me harder.”

Daryl hears his pleas and delivers. He sits upright, grabs both of Glenn's ass cheeks in his hands, spreading them apart so he can see his cock sliding in and out of the younger man's tight hole, and proceeds to fuck him so hard that Glenn's moans reverberate through the double-wide trailer. 

**

“If you want my opinion-”

“I don't.” Glenn downs the shot and winces. It burns a little, and makes his throat feel weird, but it's starting to feel good. He forgoes the salt and the lime. The acid makes his teeth hurt.

“Too fuckin' bad. If you want my opinion, take his ass on the damn Maury Povich show.”

“They don't do episodes like that, they just do, I dunno, baby-mama-drama shit.” Glenn tries to remember the old adage about liquor and beer, and which one should come first. 

“Really? Ok, well find some fuckin' daytime talkshow, take his ass and his wife's ass on there, and put it out there for the world to see.” Maggie is drunk now, and her voice is louder than it should be. “All three of y'all on stage, that would be some real drama.” Whether or not she slurred the word real so it would sound like it had a dozen extra Rs on purpose, or because the tequila is working it's magic, Glenn can't tell. 

**

“Oh god, Daryl, you fuck me so good.” Flattery gets you everywhere, and when Glenn starts to moan out those compliments in a breathy, fucked-out way, it makes the older man grin and Glenn likes to imagine that he forgets all about his wife for at least that moment.

“You take my cock so good, fuck! Oh baby, yer my good little slut.” The younger man figures he never gets this filthy with his wife. If he did, he wouldn't need Glenn, and call him up to fuck at least once a week. Sometimes he comes over to Glenn's place, only when the younger man's roommates are at work though. Most of the time, he asks Glenn to come to the trailer park. The younger man wonders why he likes it this way. It's much more risky. Not that any of the redneck's neighbors would dare say anything. They don't want to cross him.

“Yeah, fuck, give it to me. Give your slut what he needs.” When Daryl starts to go faster, it makes it hard for Glenn to talk but he keeps going anyway. “I need it, fuckin' need you to fuck me right.” Glenn starts to snap his hips back hard, fucking himself and working for that blissful moment when Daryl will cum inside of him.

**

The opening notes of TLC's “Creep” flood the bar, making some of the patrons a little confused as the female vocal-driven R and B plays, and Maggie stumbles back from the digital jukebox they have on the wall by the bar counter. She looks good in those black leggings and that skirt, with the jean jacket that makes her look like a countrified “My So Called Life” reject. Even Glenn can appreciate that, even though she's drunk as hell and off balance.

“This one's for you, 'cause you creep, yeaaah, just keep it on the down low.” Maggie only tries to sing when she's drunk, which is a good thing because she's terrible at it. She falls into the chair. “I want a cigarette.”

“Wow, thanks, bitch.” Glenn flips her off, and she returns the gesture.

“Eat me bro. Christ I want a cigarette.”

“No you don't, you quit.” The next round of shots comes, carried by the blonde waitress that they know and love and make sure to tip well for tolerating their drunken stupidity.

“'Eeyy, when do you knock off, gorgeous?” Maggie looks up at the pretty blonde, obviously trying to be suave.

“I get off at one, why do you ask?”

“Howsabout I get you off when you get off, huh?” Maggie slurs the words together a little, it takes the edge off of her flirtation technique.

The waitress laughs. “You ain't gonna get me by quoting 'Roadhouse' honey.” She walks away with a laugh and winks at her. Glenn and Maggie come here often enough so that no offense is taken. The waitress knows that the brunette is just drunk and having a bit of fun. 

“So, like I was sayin', take his ass on a talkshow. That shit would be wild.” Maggie gulps down a shot, licks the salt off of her hand, and sucks on the lime slice. “It would only be wilder if you or the wifey was pregnant.”

Glenn laughs. “It's a good thing I don't have a uterus, holy fuck...Maggie, I let him fuck me with no condoms.” His laugh sounds weird, like it's not his own. So he downs another shot so that it can start to sound like himself again. Maggie isn't laughing. 

“Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? Jesus Christ, Glenn!” She slides the empty shot glass away from herself. She actually sounds angry now. “You know better than to do that. If he's fuckin' you on the side, who the fuck knows what else he's dippin' his wick into!” She pushes her short brown hair out of her face. “I swear to God, if you get anything off of him, it's yer own damn fault.”

**

'It's my own damn fault.' 

Glenn tries to ignore that phrase, drowning it out with his out loud pleas to Daryl to fuck him harder, to pull his hair, to cum inside of him.

“I need it, I want your load inside me, please.” The word please gets drawn out, and sounds like a whine.

The older man growls and pulls on Glenn's hair harder. “Fuckin' cumslut.” 

Daryl said his wife would be home soon. She gets off work at four, and it was three thirty when they started to fuck again. Glenn isn't sure why he pushed it. He could have left, it wasn't like he hadn't gotten what he wanted. But Daryl's worry about being caught turned him on something fierce. Even though they'd already sucked each other off, just the idea of Daryl's wife walking in on them...

Every time they fuck, Glenn finds out he has more and more fucked up kinks. But it's not like the older man doesn't have any too.

**

The bar is closing and they're stumbling out, both drunker than anything. They sit on the curb while Maggie texts her sister to come pick them up. They hadn't planned on getting this shit-faced, but it happened anyway.

“Ok, Beth said she'd be over in thirty.” Maggie sighs and sprawls on her back on the dirty pavement. “She sounded pissed.”

“No wonder. It is like, what? One in the morning?” Glenn holds his head in his hands. Things feel a little spinny right now. 

“Yeah. Whatever. I don't care.” The brunette just keeps looking up at the stars that shine through the ambient light of the neon sign and the streetlights. “Glenn...please tell me yer gonna be ok.” She looks up at the man sitting next to her. “I don't wanna see you get hurt. Especially not by some scumfuck who lives in a trailer. I love you so much bro, and if he hurts you, I'm gonna have to kill his redneck ass.”

“He's not a scumfuck.” Glenn sighs, knowing that there's no way he's going to make his friend believe that. “He's a nice guy. He bought me comic books.” It was true. One of the days Daryl came over to his apartment, he came with chocolates, roses, and comics in tow. He'd asked Glenn in advanced if there were any that he wanted or needed, and he picked them up for him. That was the first time Glenn had let him fuck him without a condom. He figured it was a fair reward. Maybe Daryl had figured on that, because he hadn't gotten him any presents before or since. 

“Sorry to bust yer bubble cutie, any man who cheats on his wife or partner or whatever is a scumfuck.” Maggie sits up with a groan. “Why can't you fall for people who aren't complicated.”

Glenn sighs. He wonders the same thing every day.

**

“Fuck, I'm gonna cum, fuck!” Daryl's voice turns shaky, and his strokes go deeper as he cums inside of Glenn. The younger man rocks his hips as he feels the spurts fill him up. 

'I wish his wife would walk in right now, see him coming inside of me, see him fucking me. See that he likes me more than her.'

It's harsh, but Daryl's told him as much. Told him how good he was in bed, and how much he loves fucking him. How he gives him what his wife can't. 

'If you're that great, why doesn't he leave her for you?'

Glenn knows the answer, and pushes that question out of his mind for now. To think about it too much would start him crying most likely. Hell, he's been crying a lot lately, and Maggie and all of his other friends see it, but it's not because of Daryl. It isn't, he swears up and down. Daryl makes him happy. Daryl gives him mind blowing orgasms. Daryl pretended not to see him when they ran into each other at Wal-Mart. He hadn't even been with his wife, but he still didn't acknowledge Glenn when the younger man had looked him in the eyes and waved. He'd just turned away to look at the rows of laundry detergent. 

The older man pulls out of him with a grunt. “God...yer so perfect.” His voice is raspy from years of cigarettes and God knows what else. He crouches down behind Glenn, keeping his cheeks spread apart. The younger man can practically feel his gaze over his skin.

“Looks like I wrecked yer hole good this time.”

Glenn groans, and pushes his ass up a little more. “You do that every time,” he looks back as him, his head against the mattress, “I love it.” He does. He loves that Daryl gives it to him rough and hard, and leaves him dripping and messy. 

The older man grins at him, and Glenn imagines that there's love behind that smile. He doesn't say anything more, just leans in and starts to lick sloppy, drooling licks up Glenn's crack, tasting his own cum trickling out of the younger man's hole. The sounds he makes when he does that are the sexiest thing Glenn's ever heard. As he eats him out, his tongue slipping into Glenn's temporarily loose hole, lapping up his own cum, he grasps the younger man's cock and starts to stroke it.

The orgasm he milks out of him makes Glenn's hole twitch around his tongue. He cups his hand over the head of Glenn's cock, allowing the cum to drip down and collect there. As it fills the palm of his hand, he gnaws and kisses on the skin of the younger man's tender ass, placing a sloppy kiss right on his still-twitching hole. Glenn knows what's coming next, and smiles. 

When Daryl makes him sit up, and holds his palm up to him, Glenn obediently laps up his own cum. He looks up at the older man as he does, doing his best to look like a good little pet that deserves all the love in the world. That's exactly what Daryl wants from him. A good little pet, a cum-hungry fuck-me doll that he can pick up and put down whenever he fancies. The older man smears the cum against his lips, making Glenn moan and lick them. It's bitter, but makes him feel loved.

'Let his wife come in right now. Let her see her husband's plaything. Let her see what he does to me, because she doesn't do it for him. Let her leave him, so he can be mine one hundred percent.'

Daryl licks the rest off his hand before he looks at the time on his phone and panics. “Fuck! You gotta get outta here baby, she's gonna be home any minute.”

No cuddling this time around then. No Daryl holding him, stroking his hair, thanking him for indulging him, for doing the kinds of dirty shit that his wife wont do, talking all kinds of sweet things that Glenn knows deep down are bullshit. God, he wishes Maggie wasn't right about him.

So Glenn gets dressed as quick as he can, and kisses Daryl good and hard one last time before he's out the door. Daryl's mouth tastes like cum and bad decisions. There's a wet spot growing on the seat of the younger man's boxer briefs, and Glenn knows that the drive home will be uncomfortable. 

**

“Thanks sis, we gotta drop this one off at his apartment, ok?”

Glenn is sprawled in the backseat of Beth's sedan. She looks sleepy, and irritable. 

“Maggie, this is the last damn time. You guys need to get a designated driver, or one of you needs to not drink when y'all go out.” 

“Hey, this time was an accident.” She gives her sister an awkward hug across the front seat. “Yer the best little sister everrrrrr.” 

“I know. You ok Glenn?” She looks back at him as she turns the ignition. “You're not gonna puke are you?”

He shakes his head. He can hold off on that until he's back home. As soon as he gets back to the apartment, he plans on stumbling to the bathroom, puking out the tequila and beer, and crying over his fucked up love life. In the front of the car, Beth and Maggie are exchanging heated insults. Beth is pissed that she's missing out on sleep. Maggie is drunk enough to be garrulous and needling. It's like this every time. And every time, by the time they get to Glenn's apartment, they're back to joking and singing along to whatever Beth is playing on her Ipod. 

This time, it's Dolly Parton, “I Will Always Love You.” Glenn definitely wants to cry now, or puke, or maybe both at once. Beth parks the car, and both her and Maggie walk him to his apartment. Once he's in safely, they leave. Glenn slumps against the front door and listens to their footsteps down the hall, and their giggling whispers. It's moments like this, in drunken clarity, that he's glad he's friends with them. He knows Maggie has a little bit of a crush on him that goes beyond thinking he's the coolest guy she knows. He'd feel the same way about her if he was into girls. It's one of those weird things, and he tries not to think about it too hard. He tries to do that with a lot of things.

The tequila then decides it wants to come back up. He rushes to the bathroom, and lets it loose. The crying comes soon after that's done. Then sleep. 

**

He shouldn't sit outside of the trailer like this in his car. Sure, he's far away enough to so it doesn't look suspicious, but he still shouldn't do it. It's not what normal, healthy people do. He hasn't even been sitting there for five minutes when the truck pulls up and parks in the driveway of the trailer. A good-looking, forty-something woman with short brown hair hops out of it, wearing khakis and a black Denny's polo shirt. Glenn can see why Daryl married her. She's pretty and looks like a nice person. Daryl opens the door and waves at her. They kiss in the doorway. 

That small action makes Glenn burst into hysterical laughter. So hysterical he has to wait a good few minutes before he can even think about driving. His laughs are coming out in wheezes now in between breathless heaves. 

“I wonder if you know where that mouth's been!” Saying it out loud makes him re-double with laughter. If anyone was paying attention to him, they'd probably think he was high or losing his mind. 

He keeps repeating that phrase and laughing to himself as he drives out of the trailer park. Better laughing than crying at least.


End file.
